


Necking

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Blow the Man Down (2019)
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Justin and Priscilla end up making out after a dinner at Nan Gallagher's. It was a very effective setup.
Relationships: Priscilla Connolly/Justin Brennan
Kudos: 1





	Necking

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly on my phone and unbeta-ed. This movie just needed fic, gotta do my part!

This was not how Justin expected to be spending his Monday night, but as Priscilla moaned into his hair he found that he didn't much care that he was missing the Pats game. 

Justin mouthed at the pulse point of Priscilla's neck, teeth scrapping across pale freckled skin. He kept his hands firm on on her hips, grip tight even as his fingers twitched to run up her back or low down to her thigh. 

Priscilla's fingers ran through his hair as her mouth fell open in a soft gasp, his name tumbling from her lips. Justin groaned and he moved his hands to the door behind Priscilla. 

"You're the best sort of temptation," Justin murmured, raising his head to capture her lips. He pushed his tongue past her lips, stroking over her tongue. Priscilla shivered and one of her hands tightened in his hair. The other dropped to his neck, shaking as it trailed around the collar of his shirt before it dipped underneath it to skim over the skin. 

The nails scrapping along his back, digging into his scalp. Justin was positive there was not a single drop of blood in his body not rushing south. His hips were lined up with hers, their bodies pressed together, her back against her front door. 

There was no chance Priscilla Connolly didn't know what she was doing to him with every gasp and moan, every shiver and twitch. Justin let one of his hands move back to her hip, squeezing lightly before it skimmed up her side, over the cotton shirt drapped over her body. 

"You can touch me," Priscilla whispered against his lips as they took a breath. The hand in his hair slid down, fingers trailing over his jaw, "I want you to touch me." 

Justin groaned, pressed his forehead to hers, "I start touching you, not sure I'll stop." Justin chuckled and kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip and running his tongue along the reddening muscle. 

"I'm okay with that," Priscilla gasped, head falling back as Justin kissed down her throat again. 

He'd left a fair few red spots on her neck already. He nosed at the collar of her shirt and Priscilla pulled it aside. Justin mouthed at her exposed collarbone, egged on by Priscilla's rapid breathing and her nails digging in to the skin of his shoulder. 

"Jus~" Priscilla's voice hitched, his name cracking on her lips. One of her legs rose, her knee hooking on his hip. His hand sprang from the wall to grip her thigh, to hold it steady as he started to grind against her. 

There was nothing romantic about how they'd gotten to this point. His nan had practically ordered him to drive her home after what was certainly a set-up dinner. Justin was too focused on Priscilla squirming up against him to care about his lack of chivalry right now. Too focused on her hands clawing at his neck, her breath gasping in his ears. His whole focus was on this woman.

Priscilla was grinding on him too, up against the leg that had slid between her thighs. She tugged at his hair and pulled him back up for a kiss again. Her tongue darted across his lips, his teeth, the roof of his mouth - a desperate search that had Justin's hand on her door slipping into her hair to hold her head steady. She breathed into his mouth. His fingers tangled in her braid.

A twinkling noise broke them apart. Gasping, hips still moving as their foreheads pressed together again. It was his phone. Justin knew it was by the sound. His nan, most like, calling to check he made it home safe after dropping off Priscilla. 

Justin had not made it home. He'd spent the last hour necking with Priscilla like a desperate teenager. With great effort Justin dragged his hand on Priscilla's thigh up to her hip. His grip was firm, tight, and he pressed her back against the door. 

"I, uh, I should let you get inside," Justin licked his lips, eyes flickering from Priscilla's lips up to her eyes. They were a deep brown, as rich as the soil in his father's garden. Her eyes were like spring, even with the muggy summer night closing in around them. 

"You…" Priscilla breathed, chest heaving as her hands ran down his chest, "You could… could come in." 

Biting his lip, Justin closed his eyes. He definitely wanted to. Shaking his head, Justin hissed, "No." He opened his eyes, swallowed as he watched Priscilla's eyes flick down, "You deserve better than that."

Her lips twitched up in a smile, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she looked up at him. Justin raised his hand, skimming his knuckles over her cheek. Her hands twisted in his shirt, "Maybe we could try dinner then?" 

"Friday?" Justin offered, chuckled, "I can make you something, won't be as good as that haddock you made, of course, but I'll try." Priscilla nodded, smile widening as her eyes flicked around nervously. He rubbed at the back of his head, taking a step away to extricate himself. 

Priscilla was leaning against her door, her chest stil rising and falling in quick breaths. Her lips were a bright red, there was a faint halo from where her lipstick had smudged around them. Dark hair that was normally tied back in a braid was loose and flying everywhere. 

Justin's eyes dropped down her body. She'd worn jeans and a tshirt for dinner. He remembered how her eyes had widened when she'd seen him at his nan's. The shirt was untucked now and it hung lopsided so that nearly one whole shoulder stuck out. Which just drew the eye to his handy work, to the red marks that would soon be small bruises. Small crescents from his teeth wrapped around one or two of them. 

"I'll, uh, see ya then?" Justin breathed out. He swallowed hard as he watched Priscilla nod her head. Her hand swatted at the door knob and she stumbled backwards into her house. He waited till the door closed before he turned back to his car. 

His phone started ringing again and Justin pulled it from his back pocket. Sure enough, a missed call from his Nan. He let the second one go to voicemail too. Justin needed all his focus on the road as he put the Connolly house in his rearview.


End file.
